Raindrops On A Spider Web
by Rasiaa
Summary: The death of a mother in another family tore the Potters to pieces. Lily Luna has to watch from afar.


_I tried something different here. Hope you enjoy. For the "Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket" challenge on the HPFC forum._

* * *

It had been nearly eight years since Albus had last had an attack. But it took hold of him too weeks after the burial, and the aftermath was a long, deep gash across Lily's cheek and James having to restrain him with ropes to the chair.

Lily wished that her parents were here, but Ginny was on tour with the Hollyhead Harpies, and Harry was with Hermione and Ron for the day, since the three of them had all agreed they needed time to just be the three best friends they used to be again.

Lily could vaguely remember what her parents had done to calm Albus down, but they had never properly taught anyone but Teddy what to do if Albus lost control again, and Teddy was on his honeymoon with Victorie and she could think of no one else.

She watched her brothers' struggle with different battles across the length of the kitchen, and cursed the Malfoy name. It wasn't Astoria's fault, of course, but sitting in the pantry at Grimmauld Place watching her family tear itself apart, she couldn't help but blame her.

…

The tears on his eyelashes looked like raindrops on a spider web.

It was as beautiful as it was heartbreaking. Lily folded herself into Albus' side, trying to provide as much comfort as she was able. He turned to her and pressed his face into her neck. It wasn't long before she felt the dampness seeping into her robes. Heart splintering, she wrapped her arms around her older brother, her own tears rising in her eyes despite herself.

"See, you don't get to do that, to come into somebody's life, make them care and then just check out," he spoke, chest heaving, seemingly to no one. Her grip tightened around his shoulders. She leaned her head against his.

She knew better than anyone that he was talking to the gravestone beside them.

…

"There's so much blood," a girl was saying.

"I can't believe it. Oh, what'll his parents say?" said another.

"I had no idea. Oh Merlin, oh my god."

"So surreal."

"He really made a mess."

Neither she nor her brother could hear them. Numbly, they made their way through the crowd of students, their father trailing behind them while Teddy led the way. The normally cheerful Head Boy seemed haunted, his eyes wide and blank as he spoke without emotion. "It's just here," he murmured, opening the boys' bathroom and leading them to a stall near the back. A familiar wand was just outside the stall, and though she knew what she would see, the sight of the thin wood made her heart pick up.

Harry Potter tightened his jaw and pushed the door open slowly. Lily stifled a cry, but Albus lost that battle as he fell to his knees, uncaring of the bloody water beneath him. Teddy winced and looked down and away, shuffling.

Scorpius Malfoy was lying in the stall, wrists open and a vacant, dead look in his once beautiful gray eyes.

…

"Talk to me, Scor," Albus was pleading, holding tightly to the pureblood's hands, cold as ice. "Please. I need to hear your voice. I need to know that you're okay."

Lily's heart broke for her brother. She didn't know the details, but Astoria Malfoy had been murdered three months before, and it had done a number on her only child Scorpius, who hadn't spoken for weeks and was clearly dying.

Lily knew that Scorpius was the only one who kept Albus sane. Before Scorpius, Albus had been volatile and she was afraid that if Scorpius disappeared somehow, her brother would too. It was just the kind of relationship the two had.

It was a masochistic love, one borne of desperation and sorrow. But it held the Potter family together.

But now the Malfoys were falling apart, and some sixth sense told her that if Scorpius died, things would never be the same again. Albus pleaded with his lover for several hours more, but she left the scene in the middle of it, unable to bear it any longer.

…

"How are you doing?"

Scorpius glanced up. Lily slid into the seat next to him, uncaring of the dirty looks she was receiving from the rest of the Slytherin table. Even though she was a Ravenclaw, the snakes in green were very territorial. Scorpius managed a wane smile for her before he looked back down at his book. "I'm alright," he muttered.

She looked across the table and shared a weighted look with her brother. Albus smiled thinly and turned his attention to its previous divided state between his dinner and Scorpius, who paid him no mind.

It was obvious Scorpius wasn't all right. Anyone with eyes could see that. He was losing weight faster than many could put it on. His eyes were dull and sad where they had previously been alight with mischief and laughter. His silvery hair was dirty, and there were dirt marks on his previously snow white skin.

As Lily sat there, watching silently, she prayed to a god she didn't believe in that Scorpius would pull through this.

…

"Astoria Malfoy is dead."

Lily froze. "What?" she demanded, looking up slowly from her breakfast to face her god sibling, her heart still in her chest.

Lorcan looked annoyed. "You know I'm loath to repeat myself, Lily," he huffed, waving the newspaper in her face. "Astoria Malfoy is dead."

This was confirmed by a loud cry arising from the Slytherin table. The Great Hall quieted, staring, but everyone knew what happened. It was on the front page of every newspaper. The well-beloved Malfoy matriarch was dead.

Scorpius bolted from the Hall, head ducked, a small letter clutched in his fist. Albus was quick to follow, Lily noticed, much to her alarm. Albus was in no condition to comfort a grieving son, nor anyone else. Not when he was so unsteady all the time.

She moved to stand, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. "I've got this," Dominique breathed, close to her ear. Her green and silver scarf slipped into Lily's line of sight, and her heart started to beat again. Yes. Yes, of course, she thought, watching her notorious cousin slid outside after her younger Slytherin family members. Dom would be good for them, she knew.

Lily sank back into her seat as the whispers started with a frenzy.

…

"I've got it!" Scorpius shouted, leaping upwards to close a hand around the frisbee.

Albus laughed in delight, racing after the thin disk as Scorpius threw it again, and it caught the wind.

Albus used magic to catch it, much to Scorpius' disgruntlement. "That's cheating!" he claimed. Albus smirked.

"Punish me for it then," he challenged, one that Scorpius was all too happy to take.

Lily watched from under the willow as he brother was dipped into a kiss, laughing under her breath.

Scorpius was a godsend, she swore, seeing the light reflecting in emerald eyes and the smile spread across her brother's face.

I'll kick his ass if he hurts my brother, she thought, her own fond smile on her face.

…

Albus was screaming.

Lily winced and clutched her ears, her fingers digging into her red hair and pulling some of the vibrant strands from her head. James pulled her closer into his chest, folding himself around her to protect her from the violence of their brother. Letting out a soft sob, she buried her face into James' shirt, clutching at the soft knitted fabric, a gift from their grandmother. It smelt like home, and the nine-year-old Lily took comfort from it.

Ginny burst into the bedroom and grabbed Albus' hands, pulling while her hair fell from its bun and her youngest son fought fiercely against her. He managed to pull one hand free, and Lily shut her eyes and the loud cry from their mother echoed off the walls. "Dammit," Ginny swore, then she screamed, "Harry! Harry, help me!"

But Harry hadn't been far behind in the first place, and he lifted the screaming eleven-year-old off the floor and held him in a tight hold. He started counting in a low, soothing voice that Lily had heard too many times, reserved only for Albus.

James took that cue to lift Lily off the floor and bolt, carrying her down the stairs of Grimmauld and into the fireplace. "The burrow," he called, having shifted Lily to his hip and grabbed the floo powder with his free hand. He dropped it and moments later Lily ran into the arms of her grandmother, sobbing and praying for a miracle.


End file.
